Vampire or Other
by ChocPuddTart
Summary: It's a typical day at Wammy's but it seems Matt has been reading Twilight and has some ideas about our little Albino friend. MelloxNear if you squint I guess.


ChocPuddTart: Well I decided to upload a story that a plot bunny just dropped into my lap. I'm sorry about not doing anything with my TMM:G2 story for a long time but I've been real busy and not sure if I can work on it for a while longer.

Motive: Yeah it's sad can we just countinue?

ChocPuddTart: Oh yeah, that's my OC for my Death Note stories that will help me introduce things. She's a Wammy kid of mine that comes after Near, Mello and Matt.

Motive: Nice to meet you. Now just for the record she does not own Death Note or Twilight.

ChocPuddTart: Yup, now on with the story.

* * *

It was just another day at Wammy's and everyone was doing their usual thing. Near was in the toy room playing with his toys, Mello was outside playing football with the boys and Matt was inside playing some video game or another. Or at least that was what Mello thought until the young red head suddenly ran out of the house looking very excited with a book in his hand.

"Mellooooooooo," He yelled over the lawn as he came crashing through their game to stand in front of the blond. "I just found something out about Near!" He grinned widely just before the football made contact with his head.

When he finally woke up he was under a nearby tree along with Mello.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts," Matt rubbed his head as a way to sooth the pain.

"Well that's what you get for running into the middle of a football game." Mello smacked the boy over the head.

"Ow,"

"Now what did you say about Near?"

"Oh right," He was still clutching the book to his chest and now he thrust it toward Mello, "He's a vampire," He looked very smug.

Mello looked at the book in front of him sceptically. The picture was of an apple and the title read Twilight.

"Matt, you've been reading? Did you hit your head before the football?" Mello raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"No, just listen, Near hardly ever goes out in the sun and when she does his skin sparkles, his eyes are always dark so he probably never feeds or if he does not enough, He's cold and you now just generally."

The eyebrow rose again, "Matt, you're nuts. Are you sure you didn't hit your head before the football,"

"Fine, don't believe me but I'm going to prove it, I'll prove he's a vampire." Matt stood up then and stomped back toward the house.

"Wait, Matt, just for the sake of it I'll help, ok?" Mello didn't want his only friend to be angry with him.

A few minutes later they were peeking around the doorway into the toy room at Near.

"So how do we test this... vampire thing," Mello questioned.

"Well, if he is hungry he can't resist the scent of blood so if you cut yourself in front of him he should go for it." Matt replied confidently.

"You want me to cut myself?" Mello whispered loudly.

"Well... yeah," Matt looked at him like it was obvious.

"Fine, but only my finger," He took out his pocket knife and slit his finger. He hissed at the pain before entering the toy room. He walked towards Near's block tower and pushed it over with his bleeding hand, watching the blocks hit the ground with a satisfying crash.

"Hello, Mello," Near monotone, "can you please not bleed all over my blocks and go get it seen to,"

Mello glared annoyed then popped the finger in his mouth before stomping out of the room angrily.

"I guess he can control himself," Matt spoke as he hurried to catch up to the retreating Mello, "Where are you going?"

Mello took the finger out of his mouth for a second to answer, "Chocolate, have to get taste out of mouth,"

That night it was time for their next test: Did he sleep.

They were lying in their beds in their shared room as they waited for the teachers to finish their check of everyone being in bed. Finally the teachers went to bed and they quickly got out of bed. They were dressed in Mello's clothes of pure black so as to blend in with the dark. It wouldn't work against a vampire but at least the teachers wouldn't see them. They made their way down the hallways till they were outside the white boy's room. Mello made the shushing sign before quietly opening the door while silently thanking well oiled hinges. The two boys examined the room to find that the silent boy wasn't there.

"I knew it," Matt whispered as they retreated from the room.

"But where is he?" Mello whispered back.

"Probably out feeding, who cares?" Matt yawned then started to head back to bed.

"Yeah, I'll be their soon. I, ah, need to go to the bathroom," Mello excused himself and started in the direction of the bathroom but as soon as Matt was out of sight he diverted to the toy room to find Near.

When he got outside the door he heard a scrubbing noise from inside. He silently opened the door and found Near with his back to the door so he crept in and closed the door behind him. He snuck silently till he was right behind the small boy, looking over his shoulder.

He had a tub of soapy water and his blocks sat in front of him. He was scrubbing the blood off them with an old tooth brush. All of a sudden Near's head lifted a bit and a huge yawn broke the silence. His hand reached up and brushed his eye sleepily.

"What are you doing?" Mello whispered right beside Near's ear resulting in him jumping and dropping a block into the soapy water with a big splash.

Near turned to look Mello in the face.

"Mello, what are you doing here?" It was probably because he was slightly tired that Near let slip a little annoyance into his tone.

"I asked first," Mello moved around and sat opposite the boy over the tub of soapy water.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning up the mess you made on my blocks," He picked up the block he dropped and continued scrubbing it, "Now answer my question,"

"Ah," Mello blushed slightly from embarrassment, "I was looking for you, you weren't in your bed," He refused to look at Near so picked up another toothbrush that was discarded nearby and started to help scrub the blocks of his blood.

"Matt has told you about his theories then,"

"What?" Mello snapped his eyes up and meet with Near's ones that he noticed were silver for the first time.

"Matt has been reading that Twilight book for the past few days and has been staring at me strangely for most of the time. I myself have already read the series and guessed that he probably suspects me of being a vampire," Near then looked down and continued their scrubbing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they continued to clean the blocks of blood. Finally Mello broke it.

"Just for the record I never suspected you of being a vampire,"

"Thanks," More silence.

"You're not badass enough," Mello grinned at Near's vacant stare, "Sorry about the blood I can finish if you want, you're tired, right?"

"Thank you, but I'm good," Scrub, scrub, scrub, BANG!

The door flew open with a freaked out looking Matt in the doorway.

"Get away from Mello, you vampire freak!" He yelled.

"Matt, calm down, you'll wake up the teach-" Mello broke off as a teacher now stood behind Matt and cleared her throat.

"What have we here?" He looked at the three boys like she was daring them to find a good reason for why they were up and about.

"I was just catching the vampire," Matt explained in a small voice.

"You have been playing too many video games. None for a week," She then looked at the other two boys.

"I accidently bled on Near's blocks today so I'm helping him clean them," Mello spoke quickly before Near could get a word in.

She rose her brows before nodding, "Ok, don't be long, I'll come back to check on you in 5 minutes," With that she grabbed Matt's ear and dragged him back to his room.

"Well that was a close call," Mello spoke and grinned at Near who sent a small smile back which startled Mello and he quickly looked away as a sprinkle of red dusted his checks.

Yeah Near couldn't be a vampire even if he never went outside or was seen eating anything. He may be emotionless but he wasn't a killer. And anyway everyone knew vampires didn't sparkle only Angels did that. And if Near was anything he would have to be an angel sent from heaven and Mello one that was fallen.

Of course Matt would just be the crazy puppy that helped his fallen angel friend out but that's a totally different thing.

* * *

Motive: I hope you enjoyed the story even though Uncle Matt went crazy.

ChocPuddTart: and don't forget to review and I'll give you some chocolate covered strawberries.

Motive: Mine! *steals choc covered strawberries*

ChocPuddTart: *sweatdrop* never mind but anyway see you next time.


End file.
